If You Asked Me To
by Mathain Torren
Summary: This is a taito, shonen-ai fic. This is a songfic with slight angst so read it and respond.


If you asked Me(Celine Dion)  
(Taito songfic.)  
by Mathain Torren  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own digimon or Celine Dion (though I wish I did, I'd be rich enough to own digimon.) or her lyrics.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Used to be that I believed in something  
Used to be that I believed in love  
It's been a long time since I've had that feeling  
I could love someone, I could trust someone  
I said I'd never let nobody near my heart again, darlin'  
I said I'd never let nobody in, but…  
  
A younger Matt stares out his window at the street below. His mother is hurriedly packing the trunk of her car while Matt's dad attempts to make her to stay. She breaks down into sobs and looks up at the window of their apartment revealing a black eye. his mother begins to scream hysterically as Matt's father slaps her across the face. She gets in the car and drives away. His father walks down the street in the opposite direction, in the direction of the local bar. His father returns and when Matt asks what happened to his mother he is answered by a slap to the face. His tears freeze to ice.  
  
If you asked me to  
I just might change my mind and let you in my life forever  
If you asked me to  
I just my give my heart and stay here in your arms forever  
If you asked me to  
If you asked me to  
  
It rains. Matt always had loved the rain before that day... when everything fell apart. In a way it ruined his life. The slap broke him in more ways than one.   
"Matt, get down here. It's really pouring, let's get going to that movie now!"  
yells a now soggy Tai.   
"Tai..." Matt whispers under his breath.  
Can that all change?  
  
Somehow ever since I've been around you   
Can't go back to being on my own  
Can't help feeling, darlin' since I've found you  
That I've found my home, that I'm finally home  
I said I'd never let nobody get to close to me, darlin'  
I said I needed, needed to be free, but…  
  
The movie starts but Matt isn't really watching. He starts to watch Tai out of the corner of his eye and a small smile slowly creeps across his face. He looks across the aisle and watchs a ghostly Matt staring at a closely embraced couple a few seats away.  
"I don't need them." it mumbles. Matt turns back towards Tai who is now stuffing his face with popcorn. Tai notices Matt's watching him and passes him the bag. Matt inches a little closer to Tai.  
  
  
If you asked me to  
I just might change my mind and let you in my life forever  
If you asked me to  
I just my give my heart and stay here in your arms forever  
If you asked me to  
If you…   
  
"How did you like the movie?" A bouncy as ever Tai asks as they walk down the dark street.  
"I guess it was fine..." Matt stutters abruptly torn from his thoughts.  
"Oh , well I thought it was great"  
"Yeah, I guess." It begins to rain again. If only you felt the same way as I do Tai. Matt thinks to himself sadly. As Tai, now agitated by the a mixture of rain and Matt's detached attitude, walks away from Matt's door way.  
  
Ask me to I will give my world  
To you baby   
I need you now  
Ask me too and I'll do anything, for you baby, for you baby  
  
Matt, slowly shuts the door to his room. He walks slowly to his window over looking the block and watches Tai walk slowly out of sight into the dark.   
"If only I could let you in, I'd give anything to be closer to you" But I can't he cries to himself.  
If you asked me to  
I'll let you in my life forever  
If you asked me to  
All you gotta do is ask me to, all you gotta do  
All you gotta do is ask me to  
  
Matt doesn't care, he can't even feel his blood drip from his wrist any more, no longer just blood but bitter tears. The phone rings. He drops the thirty Tylenol he was about to swallow in whole and end this travesty that was his life.   
"He'll never love me, worse he'll hate me, I 'll lose my best friend over this. I have to do this. I can't keep lying to him or myself. I love him. Matt will just have to deal with that, I had to come to terms with that, Right?" mutters Tai as the phone rings.  
"I love him, I'm losing it! I can't live without him. I can't do this. If I ever told him how I really felt I'd lose him for good. Why do I feel so caged? Can't anyone let me out?  
The phone rings once, twice, thrice.  
"Ishida residence Matt, Speaking."  
"It's me Tai."  
"Oh"  
"I have something to tell you." If only things were different Matt mused sadly to himself.  
"...um ... uh..."  
"Well, you said you had something to say, say it."  
" Matt... uh... I ... MATT-I-LOVE-YOU!" Tai shouts all in one word into the phone. "I'm so sorry Matt please don't be mad." Instead of the yelling he thought he'd be hearing by now he hears sobbing on the other end of the line.  
  
If you asked me to…  
  
"Tai... I love you to." The rain splattered happily against the window.  
  
  
THE END  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I want feed back!!! Mathain wants FEEDBACK!! What did you think? r&r now!!! what did you think. Flames aren't welcome. Have any ideas for new fics, I'll write them.  
  



End file.
